Problem: $-6qr - 6r - 5s - 5 = 9r - 2s - 9$ Solve for $q$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6qr - 6r - 5s - {5} = 9r - 2s - {9}$ $-6qr - 6r - 5s = 9r - 2s - {4}$ Combine $s$ terms on the right. $-6qr - 6r - {5s} = 9r - {2s} - 4$ $-6qr - 6r = 9r + {3s} - 4$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $-6qr - {6r} = {9r} + 3s - 4$ $-6qr = {15r} + 3s - 4$ Isolate $q$ $-{6}q{r} = 15r + 3s - 4$ $q = \dfrac{ 15r + 3s - 4 }{ -{6r} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $q = \dfrac{ -{15}r - {3}s + {4} }{ {6r} }$